


It Will Be Alright in the End

by CaptainYesaniChan



Series: Demon Kisses and Quiet Nights [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft MyStreet, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Demon!Travis, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but screw it i do what i want, definitely not based on the canon ending we're gonna get, did you guess aaron cause its aaron, post-mys s6, travis has issues with himself and guess who can relate to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYesaniChan/pseuds/CaptainYesaniChan
Summary: After the defeat of Micheal, Travis looks at what happened to him after being possessed by a demon.





	It Will Be Alright in the End

He reached up and ran his hands down the massive set of horns resting on his head, like they’ve always been there. The floor length mirror clearly showing the changes to himself like a camera in reverse with perfect clarity. This was so unfamiliar to him, and Travis didn’t like it at all. His skin was now rough leather with glossy scales protecting him from any harm. He disliked the way his violet irises glowed faintly and with a strong veil of magic wrapping all around him like a warning. How could anyone withstand the way something so strange felt so unbelievably natural? It was disgusting, and it had already driven him to vomit several times earlier until he was just dry heaving with tears running down his cheeks.

A small knock rang through his sensitive ears, making him jump with panic. The magical form started to fade away all too slowly, why couldn’t it leave faster? Why did it have to take its sweet time with disappearing? Why why why-

“Travis?” Aaron’s voice barely rose above a whisper as he peeked his head through the slightly open doorway. The werewolf’s eyes looked over him curiously before following him as he ran to hide somewhere, anywhere in the room. “Hey it's just me, you don’t have to do that you know.”

The younger man had throw one of the blankets off the bed and over himself, covering the shape of the horns as they shrunk back down to little nubs that were easier to hide in his hair. He didn’t want to say anything, instead he just stared down the ultima in self-defense. He could see the fluffy tail swish back and forth gently, it was soothing to trace its path with his eyes. He could ignore everything and just focus on that one small thing happening in the hotel room.

“We’re going back to the mainland in the morning, but we can postpone if you aren’t ready you know.” Travis had no clue what Aaron was up to with coming in here, and he didn’t want to. 

“I’m fine,” he spoke, as loudly as he could. His attention flickered up to see concern on Aaron’s face for a split second before returning back to watching the tail nervously.

A pair of hands gently reached around and held his shoulders steady, Travis didn’t even notice he was shaking. He finally looked up and held Aaron’s gaze, dark eyes looking at him warmly, “No you aren’t, and I honestly don’t blame you for it. What happened back there....” He paused, and took a deep breath, “Travis you didn’t deserve any of that, none of that should have ever happened. Irene maybe I could’ve-”

“Aaron stop. It’s my fault it happened, I let it all happen.”

“Hey you made one bad decision back there, and one that everyone probably would’ve made if they were in your situation. You can’t just take the blame for everything you know.”

His voice squeaked out, almost forcefully, “I deserve all of this,” he gestured to himself with sharp claws that still refused to leave him alone. The monstrous form was a perfect form of punishment for his own horrible actions

Aaron growled and grabbed Travis’s arm, the shock making the blanket finally fall off his head, “No you don’t. You want to shrivel up into a hole and hate yourself for eternity, I get that. Hell, I’ve done that,” He sighed and loosened up his grip, instead he began to gently rub Travis’s arm comfortingly, “But let me tell you, that only makes it worse.”

He stayed still, the air conditioning ruffling his hair. “I look like the monster from a fairytale. The one who’s killed to save the kingdom. How can I ever be okay with this?”

“I was terrified of myself my entire life you know, only in these past couple years have I gotten even a little comfortable with it all. I’m just saying that you shouldn’t hate yourself over a few small changes.” He paused again, before patting Travis on the head, “Besides I think its a cute look for you.”

“I’m not an anime girl dude,” came out before he could stop himself. Cute? This was cute? Travis felt warmer in the cold room. The compliment was nice, even if a little unusual considering it was coming from Aaron of all people. “You.. you think I’m cute?”

Aaron laughed softly and chuffed, his hand touched one of the small horns. Travis whimpered at the touch, he felt it all too much, it was too strong, too painful. “Oh…” he pulled his hand away quickly, “I didn’t realize they were sensitive like that.”

Travis didn’t know why, but his newfound tail wrapped around the older man’s thigh, like a peace offering. “It’s… okay. I… I trust you…” He trailed off, and watched as Aaron’s tail wagged back and forth a little faster in response.

The sensitive nerves in the horns reacted quickly to the returning touch, and Travis held back another whimper. The feeling soon grew comfortable, soothing. A small rumble rose out of his chest, and his eyes widened in realization at what it was.

“You can purr, that’s even cuter.” Aaron pulled Travis closer, which he complied with a small sigh. He relaxed in the embrace, the werewolf had a comforting warmth that made everything feel better in the world. Even if it was just for this moment.

He carefully tugged his hand free from where it was trapped in between them both. Travis was curious if the fluffy set of ears were also just as delicate as his own horns. He scratched the thick fur, it was smooth and silky in his grip.

Aaron giggled and scowled at Travis, “Hey! I’m ticklish there! I only ever let Aph do that,” he twitched his ears a little, “But I guess for you I’ll make an exception to that rule.”

“Aw thanks big guy. You know you’re pretty cute too,” He smiled slightly, he was only half-joking about that. He stopped and reflected back to what had transpired only yesterday, “Are you going to be okay though? I mean a lot happened to you.”

“I’ll work through it, I have to or else I’ll just fall apart all over again. I mean, Melissa is recovering, thank Irene, but I’m not sure about…” 

“You shouldn’t feel bad about your parents you know,” he blurted out, “I mean they basically put you through hell pretty much your entire life. You don’t have to owe them anything.”

“I’m not denying that, but it still hurts watching your own father die in front of your eyes. Or seeing your mother cry in the afterlife as she apologizes for everything she’s ever done and never being able to make it up to you. That hurts Travis.”

“Like I don’t know,” he whispered. He could still see his own dad’s face just before he… He felt cold again, and his eyes forced themselves closed, tears now falling down to his chin. “I just wish we could’ve been normal. With normal lives, you know?”

“You can’t change the past, just decide what to do in the present.” Aaron rested his forehead on Travis’s and sighed, “I’m so sorry, but that’s all anyone can ever do in their own lives.”

“You didn’t do anything,” he hiccuped and held him tighter, he did not want to let go. It was safe to stay there until the sun rose again, and another day had passed. The more time between him and back then, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: if i had managed to figure out how to remove the underlying issue of "aarmau and travlyn is a thing in mys" this would have ended in a cute alt ending with cuddling on the bed and a lot of kisses. Maybe I'll post that eventually...


End file.
